BTVS- How much time?
by Leni
Summary: What Buffy should be thinking in S4. If you like Riley better don't read.
1. How much time?

  
  
How much time can I endure this? Picnics, dates, phone calls at every moment… it's just too much. I know I'm his girlfriend but it's all this crap really necessary?  
  
Willow said any girl would have fallen madly in love just with one date. I agree with her. But I've not had *just* a date. Oh no, I just had to win the whole package, Initiative included. Just my luck. Of course, Willow didn't think either that no other girl has so much activity at night that she can barely open the eyes in class, much less participate in a conversation coherently. Well, at least I don't have to say much, just "Ahh" and "Ohhh". It's just that Riley doesn't seem to stop talking. Once he starts it's all "I did this." and "Prof. Walsh is so nice." and "The Initiative achieved that." As if I really care. I swear Angel was more interesting, and I'm talking here about 'I-don't-talk-unless-it-is-necessary' Guy.  
  
How much time have I to endure his silly jokes and protective attitude?  
  
But I also can't leave him. How many guys would know about my *job* and still say "Cool. How about at 8 at the Bronze". Well, that's not exactly how it happened but I'm still his girlfriend, am I not? So I guess it gives him some points.  
  
Now you'll say that being alone would be better than this. Believe me. It's not. Been there, done that. And being with Riley isn't THAT bad. After all it's not as if I'll marry him and have kids and a white little house. And that's not because I'm a Slayer, it's because I'm Buffy and I don't love him that much. Heck! I'm not even sure if I love him at all.   
  
Well, now I finish touching up my make-up. I guess it's time to continue with that 'oh so interesting' talk about the new demon he defeated. God. How much time till Angel finally gets back?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****I was thinking of writing a sequel of this one. What do you think? feedback, PLEASE ****  



	2. On the Road

  
*** Ok, people, here is the sequel to 'How much time? I tried to write it in the same style as the last one. Tell me what you think, please****  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooook, now I know I'm crazy. How else would you explain that I am in the middle of the road, driving a car that isn't mine and going towards my ex -exboyfriend when just an hour ago I was happily chatting with my actual exboyfriend? Didn't you understand me? Ok, so here is the story: We were in that beautiful park in the middle of his usual picnics. (Have I said how much I hate those picnics?) I was trying to eat one of those awful sandwiches he prepares without choking on it when it happened. I swear I didn't see it coming. I mean, one minute I was relaxing under the bright sun and the next I had a velvet box in my hands. Oh yeah... he did exactly what you are thinking: He proposed. That damn son of a bitch actually had the nerve to ask me to marry him. Is he nuts or just plain idiot?   
  
Now you'll ask me what's the matter, he IS my boyfriend after all. I shouldn't be so mad. Well, have I told you how he came to be my boyfriend? I would gladly do it, but I don't know it myself. My friends used to say Riley (That's the name of my idiotic ex) was a sort of Rebound Guy until I convinced them of the contrary. But now I'm guessing they were right. How else can I explain that I didn't feel anything for him? That each kiss felt like a crusade for me? Now you'll say it was a bad thing to do. How could I use 'sweet-cute Riley' like that? Guess what? Sue me!!! I was depressed. I felt alone. Is it so difficult to understand that I needed someone to care about me?? It's not my fault if my ex -ex decided that I deserved a better and *normal* life and left me. But could I find that life? Of course not! Little me just had to go and involve herself with the first jerk that told me two sweet words. And when he dumped me I just had to have the questionable luck of finding Riley Finn. My best friend said he was sweet. Oh, he was. He was sweet and nice and good-looking and boring and insecure and belongs to an organization that wants to do experiments with me and is a jerk AND doesn't know how to kiss... I could go on and on but I don't have the time. I accelerated. I have to get there before dusk. I hope Mum won't get too mad when she discovers that her car has disappeared.  
  
Well, now I have time again to tell my story. It's not as I had anything else to do in the middle of this traffic. With luck I'll be there in an hour. Well, where was I? Oh yeah, Riley. I'm actually glad we didn't do anything else than kissing. I told Willow it was because he was 'such a gentleman' and didn't want to press me into anything. Do you know what? I lied. Actually one night he dared to kiss my neck… Eek! Can you say icky, repulsive and repugnant? I know I thought all these words and much more in less than a second. I know, I know, I shouldn't complain. Probably I was the first girl he had kissed in his whole life... and why should *I* pay the consequences?? It's not my fault if my ex had centuries of practice!! Speaking of my ex I wonder what will he do when he sees me. Surely ask me what the Hell I'm doing in his office after my stunt there last time. I can already see his face when I tell him I'm coming to stay. Well, not stay as in leaving Sunnydale but as in never ever leaving his side again. I swear these months have been enough for ten lifetimes. Then he'll (and I have no doubt about this) repeat his speech about my security and the unfairness in such a relationship and then I'll tell him about the spell Anya gave me. I actually love that girl. Well... not love... uhm... you know what I mean. I am lucky that she had been a demon for all that time, she certainly knows about lots of things, including old forgotten curses... She gave me it some days ago. What? Why didn't I go immediately to Angel? I will just ask you one thing: WHO left who? *He* is the one who should be on the road, not me. But well, I guess I can't live without him anymore, no matter how stubborn and broody he can get. And well... after all this time with Riley... don't you think I'd NEED a *good* kiss?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Don't forget to review the story!!!***  



End file.
